Housing, such as cabinets, drawers, chests and the like can be locked to prevent unauthorized access to internal space within the housing. For cabinets, the internal space is accessed by a cabinet door. These cabinets may be non-portable or portable such as those used to transport or store goods or valuables. One or more locking mechanisms, such as a moveable locking blade and releasable lock, may be provided for locking the cabinet door. The releasable lock is generally locked and opened by a key.